Terranovian
Terranovians are a humanoid being the hails from the planet of Terranovia. 'History' Terranovians were said to have come about during during the 23rd century, apart of a period where the Humans on the planet that is now known as Terranovia; tested forms of genetic augmentation upon many of the populace, in hopes of improving their race. These tests proved to have been a success and the augmentations were declared manditory for all citizens of the planet; leaving the ones who refused to be executed immediately. 'Present Day' At the start of the 24th century; Terranovian people made a critical mistake, causing the pain and suffering of many Terranovians. The Kuasa Dynasty Upon the creation and declaration of their new race; the Terranovian people chose Chandra Kuasa to be their king and rule over all. It wasn't until later on however that they realized their mistake was placing him in power; in other words, he abused the power; causing a long time of suffer and torment for the people. Terranovian Civil War When Archer C. Carter arrived on Terranovia; he noticed the poverty that swept the land and the people that inhabited it. He was then captured and taken to see Chandra; who didn't believe his story and therefore considered him a spy. He was almost placed in the Terranovian maximum security prison of Da'Roth; however with his powers, managed to escape. Archer eventually met Aissa Nova and her resistance group; who he taught to be vicious warriors with strategy. After training them; Archer assisted in leading them to victory during the Terranovian Civil War. The Carter Dynasty After the fall of the oppressive Terranovian leader; Archer and Aissa became the new king and queen of the Terranovian Empire. Upon entering office; they started to work right away to return prisoners to their rightful homes and granted them back any of their effects; including ships, weapons, equipment and other things that were stolen during the Kuasa Dynasty. Life for the Terranovian people was also improved and the people were allowed great benefits from the government. 'Biology' Terranovians are known to look very Human; however after over a century; their bodies have become increasingly more denser than many species all over the universe. Despite their human appearance; each one is born with their own individual role thanks to their each individual abilities. They are known to eat like a regular humans; however despite what others believe; Terranovians are known to eat more quantities of food than other beings. The reasoning behind their unusually large appetite is that this allows them to last longer than most beings without the use of food; which can be a long time before having to eat again. Despite their eating habits; females who are pregnant are known to eat much more than an average Terranovian; even when the average amount seems enough to many other beings. Terranovians are also known to mate and reproduce fertile offspring like Humans; however unlike the Humans, the Terranovians take 10 months or a year to complete their pregnancy. Powers & Abilities Usually; Terranovians are known to have a very various set of superhuman powers per civilian; allowing each and everyone to accomplish a certain role within their daily life. Some are known to have 1 or more powers; however others are known to have rare enzymes and genes within their gene pool that grant them powers from birth. 2 powers that can be mastered are indeed the abilities of flight and plasma vision; which can take a long time to master, depending on the person. There are rare instances however when these powers are naturally bestowed upon an infant Terranovian; which one good example would be Archer C. Carter. They are also known to possess either superhuman durability and sometimes invulnerability; as well as superhuman stamina, agility, endurance and other powers. Weaknesses Even with their powers; all Terranovians are highly vulnerable to the same weaknesses; however it is rare that one is immune to one or all weaknesses. *'Vril Energy:' One such weakness that can indeed kill off Terranovians is the very strange mystical energy known as Vril. Discovered in the Vril Dimension; this substance doesn't harm Terranovians on their own; however if fired or hitting them like lightning bolts; they can indeed cause significant and severe injury. There are some however that are known to have been blasted with so much Vril Energy; that they have been known to create a natural immunity against the substance; however this is very rare. *'Magic:' Although deemed impossible by science from time to time; magic has been known to be a very devastating weaknesses. Ranging from simple control to even sapping them of their powers; magic has been known to be something that Terranovians have no defense against. There are instances when Terranovians are born with magical powers; giving them an advantage over magic foes. *'Telepaths:' Usually beings with non-advanced telepathic powers are not a threat to Terranovians; however beings with extraordinarily advanced telepathy are known to breach the very fabric of a Terranovian's mind. This can cause them to do things against their will or be even threatened by the telepath in general. 'Variations' The Terranovians to the surprise of many are known to have variations of their species; which means that there is a fine line between the average and different Terranovians. Tech-Enhanced Terranovians One of the first variations to come on the scene were the Terranovians who have indeed technologically enhanced themselves. Mostly with the use of nanotechnology; enhancing most of their natural abilities. There are some abilities that are unable to be modified such as their flight or plasma vision. Cosmic Terranovians This variation of Terranovian was said to be the very second and somewhat rare form. These Terranovians are usually either born exposed to cosmic radiations. The second way is when they are born average Terranovians and are later exposed to cosmic radiation; Causing them to increase in power and strength. 'Notable Members' Carter Family *Aaron Carter *Claire Porter *Archer C. Carter *Aissa Nova *Allen Carter *Ethan Carter *Eve Carter *Emma Carter *Derek Carter Kuasa Family *Chandra Kuasa Category:Species Category:Extra-Terrestrials Category:Humanoid Species Category:Aliens Category:Secord